


Wherever You Will Go

by r1ns0



Category: The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth (2011), The Eagle | The Eagle of the Ninth - All Media Types
Genre: Canon Era, Esca stays, I had a dream, M/M, Post-Canon, Some soulmate elements, That was an unexpected twist, These losers love each other very much, and it was wonderful
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r1ns0/pseuds/r1ns0
Summary: Esca needs to know. Marcus won't hold him back.Both look to the future with anticipation.





	1. Farewell For Now

**Author's Note:**

> So I'm back in school and I barely have time to write, but I take what time I get. The homework is a killer, though.
> 
> This fic actually came about from a dream and I just had to write it down. So I took notes of what I could remember and started to piece together the story. I was gonna post this as one whole fic, but I'm still working on the rest and I just wanted to get _something_ up. So this is the first half of the fic. Hopefully I'll finish the last half soon.
> 
> I'm still working on the Fantasy AU, as well, although I can't say for sure when the next part will be up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esca needs to know...

On the journey home, a fire and food was a welcome respite after the struggles faced within the camp of the Seal People. The eagle was found, the battle was won, and they could finally rest.

Marcus sat opposite Esca in front of the fire, watching his friend as he was seemingly deep in thought. He watched as the light from the flames danced across his face, the heat coloring his cheeks and the firelight accenting his wild beauty. He would no longer deny his feelings, as improper as they may be for a citizen of Rome; he could care less for propriety anymore. He had tried being a proper Roman, a proper soldier, and look where that road left him: injured, discharged, and shouldering the inheritance of his father’s shame. He may be Roman, but his life was his own and he will not condemn himself his own emotions.

Finally, sensing eyes upon him, Esca looked up and caught his gaze, his expression softening. Marcus smiled and Esca returned it with a small, albeit confused, smile of his own, no doubt questioning his lingering stare.

“Something troubles you?”

“I should ask you the same,” Marcus chuckles at the irony of the question.

“I am well. It is only…”

Esca returned his gaze to the fire, trailing off his words. His expression shifts as quick and random as the firelight. He goes quiet and looks to be thinking again and Marcus stays silent so he might gather his thoughts. It seems as if he will not speak again when he suddenly breaks the silence.

“What will happen? When we return, what then?” He doesn’t say it outright, but Marcus knows what he’s really asking.

“You are free my friend, as I promised. I will not take back my words once we reach the safety of the wall. If you wish to return with me, I would be glad. Or-,” Marcus breathed, bracing himself and his heart, “Or if you wish to stay, I would be… saddened, but I would understand and will not stop you.”

He met Esca’s eyes and kept his expression open that his dear friend would see the truth of his words. They gazed at each other for a while, the silence only disturbed by the crackling fire. Esca broke his stare first, wrapping his arms around his legs and glancing back into the fire.

“I swore never to abandon you…”

“And you have been freed of that bond”

“But it is in my heart to keep my word, nevertheless. However, I- it is also in my heart… that I might- that I should at least _try_ ”

“Try?” Marcus felt his heart trying to beat its way out of his chest and he couldn’t quite breathe. The question was stupid, but if it would delay the inevitable for a few seconds longer so be it. Even so, he dearly hoped the answer wouldn’t be what he already knew it to be.

“I need to know if this can be home. If I can be truly free here; I must at least try or regret it for the rest of my days”

It felt as if his heart had dropped into his stomach and his eyes stung, but he blinked them away quickly. He had dreaded this, but he would not take back his word no matter how much he wanted to be selfish and command Esca to stay by his side forever. He kept his head down, lest Esca see his tearful, red-rimmed eyes. He would not allow him to feel guilt on his behalf.

“As I said, I will not take back my word. If that is what you wish, so be it. Will you leave on the morrow, then?”

“No. No, I will stay with you as far as the wall. I also swore to protect you and I cannot do that if I abandon you to these wilds. I will take my leave once I have seen you safely back to the wall and through it’s gates”

That was a comfort at least; he did not know what he would have done had Esca decided to leave him so soon with no knowledge of this strange place. It was foolish to think his friend would do so, however. No matter their differences, there had always been a mutual understanding of care for one another and their adventures had only served to strengthen it.

“I am glad. I would be lost without you, my friend”

“And dead in a ditch, no doubt” Esca’s amused smile belied the jab, recalling their fight all that time ago.

They both suddenly burst out laughing, the memory of it all seeming so far away and so ridiculous now. It had been hard, but they wouldn’t change a thing if it meant that they would always meet somehow in someway, in this life or any life hereafter.

They smiled at each other across the fire and rose to prepare for sleep. It was a long journey to the wall and they needed every moment of rest they could find. Together, however, it didn’t seem so daunting anymore.

* * *

The wall was before them and it all seemed too soon. As if by silent agreement, they slowed their pace and took their time to reach the gates, stalling for as long as they could before they must part.

They could only delay for so long and finally they stood at the wall, looking up at and lingering before the gates.

“Well then, here we are,” Esca looked at him and Marcus kept his gaze to the gates.

“Here we are”

“Marcus- “

“I wish you safe travels, my friend,” Marcus turned to him finally and forced himself to smile. He would be happy for him; his friend was free and deserved this and more after all he’d suffered at the hands of Rome. No matter how much it pained him to let him go, to know he would be so far away, happy without him.

Esca shifted on his feet, opening and closing his mouth, trying to grasp for something to say and coming up with nothing. He looked away and they both stood silent, neither ready to let go.

“I wish you safe travels, as well”

Marcus nodded and turned to call to the soldiers observing from above to open the gates that he might pass through. Esca stayed, as promised, to see him through the gates. Marcus turned to look at him once more and offered his arm.

“Farewell, Esca. I am fortunate to have had you by my side”

“Farewell. Thank you, Marcus,” Esca clasped his arm tightly, trying to convey what he could not find words for. Marcus understood.

Finally letting go, Marcus turned and entered the gates, turning to look back at Esca once he was on the other side. Now was his turn to watch and he would watch Esca until the hills consumed him.

Esca gave a nod and made to leave, turning around, shoulders tense with the effort to not turn and look back. He made it a short distance before he stopped suddenly, standing with clenched fists and feet planted firmly. He inhaled deeply, spun around, and marched quickly back to Marcus with determination. As soon as he came upon him, he reached out and took hold of Marcus’ wrist, mouth set in a firm line and eyes boring into his own startled ones.

“Esca, what-”

“ _Come with me_ ,” Esca’s eyes were wide and his grip tightened. Marcus was bewildered at that and could not think of how to reply, “Come with me. Marcus… come with me”

“…Esca”

“I know this land is strange to you; it is not Rome. But I swore to protect you and I would continue to do so. We can build a home, a farm if you wish. We can breed horses as my own people did. I would keep you. I would hunt for you. I would give you anything you need to make this place home. Only come with me. _Please_ ”

The words came out in a rush, desperate, but confident. Watching Marcus turn from him had felt so very wrong, like his heart was being pulled from his chest and his breath stolen from his lungs, trying to follow his friend as his very soul demanded he should. He could not abandon Marcus, he knew that now, but he had to do this. He needed it; needed the freedom of the open wilds, away from cities and walls. But he also needed Marcus and he would have him by his side on this new venture of his.

Marcus looked away, a thoughtful frown on his face as Esca continued to hold his wrist. He did not try to pull away, knowing it would be futile, but also because the feel of his touch was grounding.

“I cannot,” Esca felt his heart ache at the words and let go, his arm falling limply back to his side.

“I understand- “

“No, Esca. I cannot go with you; I must see our journey through,” Esca’s eyes stung as he turned away, “After, however- that is… if you are willing to wait for me, I would wish for nothing more than to join you.”

Esca turned back to Marcus, a careful hope in his eyes.

“You would join me?”

“I would. I would follow you anywhere, Esca, if you would but have me”

“I would always have you beside me, Marcus” Esca smiled and it was beautiful.


	2. Thank You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marcus needs to tell Uncle Aquila his plans. Easier said than done

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to post another section because I feel bad with how long it takes me to write stuff out sometimes

After the return of the Eagle, Marcus found himself overwhelmed by his sudden fame among the populace. Suddenly, anyone and everyone wanted to know him and befriend him, whereas before, they cringed at just the sound of his name. Irony at its finest, he supposed.

The repeated story telling, platitudes, and false smiles began to wear on him quickly and before long, he wished he could simply vanish. Everyone wanted to know the story of his retrieval of the standard and his triumphant return, against all odds. It took everything in him not to correct them and explain that it was, in fact, Esca who should be praised above all. It only led to confusion and questions of his former slave’s whereabouts and, as a result, doubts about his decision to set him free. He could have punched Placidus in the face that one time, replaced that smug smile with a bloody lip and a broken nose, but thankfully his uncle intervened before anything more could be said against his dear friend.

“He knew more about honor than you _ever_ will,” he’d bit out in fury before leaving in a huff, decorum be damned.

His thoughts always turned to Esca and he wondered every day how he fared out in the north. Was it everything he had hoped for? Was he happy? Perhaps he had already built a home and begun to prepare it in anticipation for his eventual arrival. Maybe he had even already begun his horse breeding. All these and more, he couldn’t help but wonder, and it made him want to join is friend all the sooner. Almost, it was almost time, but almost could not come soon enough. It was hard to wait when his heart was in perpetual excitement.

He had yet to tell his uncle. If Esca were here, he would tell him to get it over with and stop thinking so much. He didn’t quite know what to say, however. He would be leaving far away and visits would be few and far between. He didn’t want to leave him alone, but more than anything, he wanted to return to Esca, just as Esca had faithfully returned to him. Better to say sooner, rather than later; he had much to be thankful for because of his uncle.

He couldn’t help but to feel somewhat guilty. His uncle had given so much for so little in regards to him. He didn’t have to take him in like he did; they had not even known each other. Yet his uncle was more than happy to assist, insisting that Marcus was no burden, and always expressing his joy at Marcus’ presence since he had no sons of his own. But greatest of all, if it were not for Uncle Aquila, he would never have gone to those Saturnalia games and, as a result, would never have met Esca.

That thought alone, that he might not have been there at those games, that there would have been none to cry for Esca’s life, caused a great pain in Marcus’ chest. Their gods had been good to them both that day and saw fit to intertwine not only their lives, but their souls as well. Friends of the greatest devotion and brothers in all but blood. Perhaps the gods would be good again, perhaps they would favor to intertwine their hearts as well; but that was for another time and another place.

In this time and place, his only concern was telling Uncle his plans and hoping for his blessing. He would not be able to live peacefully if he were to depart from him poorly.

* * *

In the end, he needn’t have worried so much. His uncle, ever attuned to his dear and only nephew, had seemingly already known his intentions.

“How did you know?”

They were sat at the table, taking in dinner, when Marcus had decided to broach the subject. Though, not without a decent serving of wine beforehand.

“My boy,” Uncle Aquila chuckled, “I know that look you wear every day, you have worn it since the day you returned. And if it were not for the look in your eyes, then it would be that your gaze always turns north. You think you are subtle, dear nephew, but you are not.”

Marcus felt his face heat at that. It was no wonder his thoughts were no mystery to Esca if he was truly this transparent.

 _You are_ , a voice that sounded suspiciously like Esca sounded in his mind. But of course his mind’s voice would be that of Esca, he thought with amused exasperation.

“He needed to know if his heart could be content in the north, though it is not his own homeland. I could not withhold that from him, but I also-…,” Marcus couldn’t quite bring himself to say it. While he was at peace with what he knew in his heart, others may not be so accepting, and he did not know if his uncle would understand.

“As you know,” Uncle began, chasing away the silence, “mankind was originally created as beings with two faces, four arms, and four legs and there existed man, woman, and a unity of both. Men were children of the sun, women were children of the earth, and the last were children of the moon. The gods split mankind in half, for fear of man’s strength in these united forms, and made them the beings we are today. It is said that since that day, men’s souls seek out their other halves in hopes of reuniting as one. Some may never find each other in their lifetime, but those who do are said to be blessed with a sacred and powerful bond; a union of the soul. Though we will never merge as one being again, the gods saw fit to at least gift us this out of their grace.”

“Yes, I am aware of this story, Uncle, but what has it to do with what we speak of?” Marcus asked in confusion. Everyone knew the tale. Why bring it up now?

“When I marched with the eagles, I saw many places, met many people; I met the woman I would love, short as our time was. Among those that I met was a man of the tribes, named Cormac. With time we came to know one another with great respect and fondness. We hunted together, we feasted together, and we called each other brother. When the time came for us to part, Cormac asked if I might consider staying, but my calling was with my legion,” Uncle Aquila took a pause, his eyes far off in another place.

“Even so, I have long since wondered what might have been had I stayed with him among his people, become a man of the tribes, bound in brotherhood in every way, but blood. I still wonder what became of him, if he is still living or perhaps he has become one of many of lost souls. My heart grieves for a brother it will never know again. They are strong, these bonds the gods gift us; tortuous, almost. They are also unexpected, but then we can never predict the will of the gods, only be grateful when they bless us. Although, I suspect the bond between Cormac and I was not quite as what lies between you and Esca.”

“Uncle-“

“Peace, Marcus. As I said, we cannot predict the will of the gods. I have suspected long before even you became aware of it. In the time you had been with me, I had never seen you show so much determination as when you leapt to your feet, despite the pain of it, in order to plead for Esca’s life; the life of a man you may never have seen again.”

“If not for you, Uncle,” Marcus spoke softly.

“That is irrelevant. I only did so because I thought it might lift your spirits where none other had been able to. I didn’t expect that plan to work so well, but I am all the more glad for it.”

Uncle Aquila looked over Marcus fondly, hoping that his words had reached his nephew. He knew he felt guilty leaving him behind, but he would not be alone. In truth, he would miss Marcus, but the semi-solitude would not bother him.

Marcus felt a weight lift from him, knowing that Uncle would not turn from him in shame. He was surprised as well; while he knew of Uncle’s wife, he’d never once made mention of a man named Cormac. It’s true, you meet all manner of people in the legions, but mostly they are a blur against many other faces. Although, he had also met a man in his time with the eagles, but their friendship had been doomed from the start.

 _Cradoc_ , Marcus thought with a bitter sadness, frowning down at the table. Perhaps he had never considered Marcus as a friend, only playing at it. While that particular wound has long since scarred over, sometimes it ached. Still:

“Why didn’t you?” Marcus looked back to Uncle. When he was met with confused eyes and a raised brow, he clarified, “Why didn’t you stay?”

Uncle Aquila sighed wearily, looking into the firelight from the candles set on the table.

“I cannot begin to tell you how greatly I yearned to for it, but I can tell you how greatly I’ve come to regret it. When I left that place with my legion, my heart ached for the longest time. It was not until my later years that I finally realized why.”

Uncle Aquila let out a great sigh and sipped from his wine.

“Marcus, my boy. I will not allow you to make my mistake; I wish for your happiness and if it is in the north with Esca, so be it.”

Marcus felt his eyes mist over and he smiled down at this own up of wine before raising his head to meet Uncle Aquila’s eyes.

“Thank you, Uncle. For everything.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this story swerved into soulmate-ish territory on me, but these things like to write themselves sometimes. At this point, I don’t know how many sections I’m gonna post up by the time I finish.
> 
> Hope y’all enjoy the ~~short AF~~ update! :)

**Author's Note:**

> Surprisingly, listening to the GoT soundtracks gave me a ton of motivation (and feels).
> 
> As always, sorry for any spelling/grammar errors and for mixed tenses. I'm still trying to readjust. Feel free to send me any corrections.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
